


Pygmalion-XH9

by gaycrystalfemme



Series: Earth Customs [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycrystalfemme/pseuds/gaycrystalfemme
Summary: The final chapter of "Earth Customs."





	Pygmalion-XH9

The blue spaceship was arduously maneuvering through the rings of a distant ringed planet, Pygmalion-XH9. Three rings, all saturated formations of space rock and rubble. The pilot, with her long and flowy dress and gentle demeanor, looked so stiff as she navigated through the planetary rings.  
  
"Hmm. The rings alone are teeming with resources, Blue! This looks very promising," Yellow was very energetic as she talked to the pilot, Blue Diamond. However, Blue was bracing herself as she propelled the ship towards the planet's atmosphere. Yellow Diamond, busy appreciating the view of the new planet, came with them from the Earth moonbase. They decided to head straight to Pygmalion-XH9 and conduct an inspection.  
  
"My Diamond, the thrusters have been deactivated. Landing will commence in approximately twenty nine minutes."  
  
Back from the Earth's moonbase, both Diamonds have had a steamy encounter. Though Yellow's attention was now replaced with thoughts of the potential of the prospective planet before them, Blue still lingered in the sweet memory and the missed opportunity of a pleasurable experience. Her thoughts were devising ways on how to lure her Diamond companion into such stance once again.  
  
As they landed the planet, and Blue first checked her ship's status. Her Pearl was also checking data on her own screen. Yellow on the other hand was standing beside Blue, she placed her hand on Blue's shoulder and leaned closer to get a better look at the data on Blue's computer. Blue, seated by the screen, was flustered by the foreign hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Pearl, roam around the surface and investigate. Check for signs of organic life or extraterrestrial activity. Check for anything and send me a report."  
  
"Yes, my Diamond." Without question, Blue Pearl bowed to her master, immediately proceeded with the task load and went outside.  
  
"Blue? You know we could go out and check ourse-"  
  
"Hush," Blue stood up, took hold of Yellow's hand from her shoulders and placed her thumb on the other's lips. She leaned closer, her face was blushing indigo. She didn't utter a word. Blue bit her lower lip and her eyes were shyly gazing at Yellow's lips.  
  
"So is that what you want?" Yellow remembered the abrupt moment they shared at the moonbase, the pleasure that was halted too soon because of Yellow Pearl's call. "We can't indulge in that now, Blue. There is a more important matter on hand. Come." Yellow was not keen on mixing pleasure on this time of business. She was interested on inspecting the planet.  
  
"Fine. Let me just prepare my palanquin."  
  
Both Diamonds departed the ship in Blue's palanquin. Only one seat was present, it was for Blue.  
  
"Yellow, you can sit on me." Blue suggested since her Pearl wasn't around, no one was there to witness them PDA-ing.  
  
"What?! No! Not now, not here!" Yellow's face turned bright orange and looked away from Blue, ashamed her expressions would reveal her thoughts. Blue peered up to Yellow who was standing beside her, she was confused and amused with Yellow's blushing face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's inappropriate, Blue! Not here. Maybe.. maybe later." Yellow's voice trembled as flashbacks of their pleasurable encounter resurfaced in her memory. She was now distracted, the thought consumed her. Her eagerness to examine the planet was overpowered by a sudden wave of desire. Desire for her companion.  
  
"Yellow? What are you thinking?" Blue felt inquisitive. Though she was only suggesting for Yellow to sit on her lap, Yellow had a different train of thought.  
  
"It.. it's something.. I believe it's part of the human ritual referred to as making love." Yellow described something she watched from a movie back when she was waiting for Blue to arrive in the Earth moonbase. While watching a movie, the term 'make love' came up and the activity that followed caught her attention. With the moonbase's inter web connection, Yellow had searched for what love making to humans were. She became curious with what she found out, and imagined what it would've been like if she and Blue would do such acts. They loved each other after all.  
  
"Well then, let's.. do that. Let's make lo-"  
  
"My stars, Blue!" Her thoughts were swimming. She seemed apprehensive, but she couldn't entirely conceal her intoxication. "If your Pearl sees us, it would be a disgrace!"  
  
"She won't," Blue pulled Yellow towards her. Yellow was now leaning in front of Blue, both her hands on the massive chair's arm rests, anchoring her. Their faces were only inches apart. Yellow's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed hard. She had tried to fight her impending desire for Blue, but she wasn't strong enough to do so. She ultimately gave in. They were on another planet they were supposed to inspect, but their attention were centered on each other.  
  
Before Yellow planted a kiss on Blue's lips however, she instinctively closed her eyes and gently held Blue's thigh. Blue was caught off guard with the touch, she slightly twitched. She then closed her eyes and also closed the gap between her and Yellow's lips.  
  
With the first soft kiss, a huge wave of pleasure washed over them. Yellow began caressing Blue's thigh back and forth. And in their soft interlocking lips, Blue made a soft moan. She enjoyed the gentle strokes and, as a reflex, she slightly spread out her legs, inviting Yellow to touch what's in between her thighs. Blue felt hot to her core, she wanted to remove her dress, and the undergarments beneath it.  
  
"Ye- Yellow. Th-this may sound odd b-but I," Blue was speaking softly as if desire had possessed her soul, "I would like to take these off."  
  
In Yellow's memory, removing clothes were part of the 'love making' ritual. She figured Blue had seen the ritual herself as it had been prevalent in the human movies.  
  
"We can't do it he-"  
  
"Shushh," Blue placed her index finger in Yellow's lips, "back to the ship."  
  
They went back to Blue's control room as swiftly as the palanquin had allowed. As the doors closed, Blue gently but hastily removed her dress. She didn't use any gem magic because she wanted Yellow to indulge in the sight of her undressing. She was now exposed to her still fully clothed companion, the gemstone in her chest shining brightly. Her hands were on her shoulders and her cheeks almost a shade of purple. She was looking at her side, embarrased to look directly at Yellow.  
  
With the sight of Blue's shyness, Yellow removed what seemed like an armor. Her clothes fell to the ground. Without those heavy pointy shoulder pads, Yellow's shoulders were as smooth as Blue's. And after removing her gloves, her hands revealed to be soft for an appalling, atrocious Diamond. The gem in her chest also burning bright.  
  
Seeing Yellow bare, only engulfed Blue in intense desire, perhaps lust. They shared the same default structure between their thighs. It was visually similar to a female reproductive organ, however devoid of the reproductive functionalities.  
  
She held to Yellow's love handles and locked her lips onto the other's. Blue's kisses were fierce, it was suggesting a more rigorous activity. Kissing harshly, they pushed and pulled throughout the room while their hands caressed places they would never dare touch in the public eye. They finally reached a comfortable stance when they both found themselves on Blue's massive control chair. Blue was on the chair while Yellow was atop her. Their kisses were less fierce than earlier but were gradually getting deeper. They learned that exploring each's inner mouths produced a lot of pleasure. As their kisses went deeper, their legs spread out, and what was between their thighs were only inches apart from each other.  
  
Blue could not hide the pleasure it caused and let out a moan, "Y-Yellow! Co-come closer!"  
  
As if Yellow was not close enough, Yellow locked her legs on the arm rests atop Blue's also spread out legs so their folds would touch and press together. They were already moist and the contact made them throb below. Yellow wanted to make things more interesting. Using gem magic, she shape-shifted her default female organ to something that resembled a shaft. It was what she had seen somewhere.  
  
"Yellow, what is that?!"  
  
Yellow answered Blue's question by inserting the thing into Blue's folds. Being inside Blue was bizarrely pleasurable for Yellow, she squealed.  
  
"Stars, Yellow!!" Blue screamed in approval of the shape-shift. Blue was dripping and it covered Yellow's shape-shifted shaft. Yellow rocked her hips so she could place the thing in and out of Blue as they kissed. Blue held onto Yellow's hips attempting to push the thing deeper into her. Yellow was turned on with the gesture. The room became filled with screams and moans of pleasure and lust.  
  
In the midst of the pounding, Blue's imagination went rampant. She broke the deep kissing and, "Yellow. Let me."  
  
"What?" Yellow paused and looked at Blue, confused. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shape-shifted shaft. She looked down and saw Blue also shape-shifted. She looked at Blue's face, both of them shyly blushing too hard. Without a word, Blue gave an inviting look and Yellow reverted back to her original female form. Apparently, Blue wanted to please Yellow the same. Holding Yellow's hips, Blue pulled Yellow's folds towards her shape-shifted rod. There was a slight hesitation but Blue successfully managed to make Yellow's slit take her shaft.  
  
"Blue! I never thought th-"  
  
Blue locked their lips silencing Yellow and fastened Yellow's body in her arms and pulled her partner closer back and forth so she could feel the depth of what Yellow's body would allow. Surprisingly, having the rod was also pleasurable, she found herself moaning hoarsely and loudly alongside Yellow.  
  
Blue's rod was bathed in Yellow's wetness, and everything was getting out of hand. Alongside their kisses, their pounding became deeper. Their screams becoming much louder.  
  
"Blue, I- I'm losing c-control!"  
  
"M-me, too, Y-Yellow!"  
  
They pounded harder. They no longer kissed, instead they screamed louder in each pleasurable moment. Until a few more deep harsh pounding, "Yellow, I, I..."  
  
Yellow stopped and stood before Blue.  
  
"Come here Yellow!" Blue commanded, she was possessed by impurity. And though Yellow was also high with lasciviousness, she requested something from Blue.  
  
"Blue, re-revert back."  
  
"Why? Don't you like me inside you?"  
  
"As much as I do, it seems best for our first experience with our.. default forms."  
  
Blue obliged and immediately Yellow met with Blue's lips. Her soft hands wasted no time and her fingers were in Blue's folds about to enter her slit.  
  
Two of Yellow's fingers went inside Blue, and it made her gasp for air. Being in her original female organ felt so good. She closed her eyes as Yellow reached a spot inside her which was indeniably her sweet spot. Yellow's hand was becoming drenched in Blue's liquid below. With her eyes closed, Blue fumbled her way into Yellow's slit. It was warm and already damp with all the pounding she'd done a while back. She mimicked what Yellow's fingers were doing to her slit. She easily rubbed her fingers in and out of Yellow. Amidst the rubbing, Blue had to stop and focus on her own as pleasure had intensely been built up between her thighs.  
  
"Yellow, more! More! I'm a-about to-"  
  
Blue screeched before she could describe what she felt. She showered Yellow with kisses to signify her appreciation with what Yellow had made her feel. She pulled out Yellow's hand, she reached the most pleasure she could feel for a year.  
  
Blue went back and easily slid her fingers onto Yellow's damp slit and continued where she left off. She played with Yellow faster this time. A few strokes later, Blue had found Yellow's pleasure spot. Yellow could not contain herself and began screaming louder as she was reaching her peak.  
  
"B-Blue! Please!"  
  
! ! ! !  
  
Yellow moaned so loud after she what she felt. Both of them glowed in the aftermath of their physical gratification. They were never the same after that day.  
  
◇ ◇ ◇

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut. I wasn't supposed to go here but.. I did. I hope you like it, anyway.


End file.
